Bullshxt!
by FaiaTenshi
Summary: "I can show you what love feels like" He said to me, those gold amber eyes staring right into my soul. Covering this weird feeling I had in the pit of my stomach I replaced the shock with a smirk "Bullshxt"  SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Bullshxt!

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi is a well known business women, she is goddess looking but doesnt give men the time or day. She is thought of as up tight Inuyasha Takahashi is VP of his fathers huge investment company. He lives life. Women are disposable to him. Its a game. Throw them two together and hell breaks loose.

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor take credit for the creation of any of the IY charaters.**

**Chapter 1**

Today is a gorgeous day. The sun was out, the birds are chirping, not a cloud in sight. It wasn't to hot or to cold. The park was busy and full of couples and kids and families just having a grand'oletime. Seems like such a perfect day..until "FUCK OFF YOU STUPID BASTARD!"  
Everyone who occupied the park, stopped and froze for a moment. Yes, it WAS a perfect day, Of course until she came.

"Kagome, do you have to be so loud?" a girl, who seemed to be friends with the loud and obnoxious owner of the sudden outburst earlier.

"What do you think Sango? This asshole just came up to me, looked me up and down, LICKED HIS LIPS! and asked me if I wanted to go out with him!" Kagome shouted. Kagome Higurashi, is 23 and is as beautiful as a goddess. She got attention any and everywhere she went from the male population.  
Long, thick, wavy raven colored hair. Sky blue eyes, fair pale creamy skin that had this amazing glow to it. She had the perfect hour glass body. Every man who seen her has wanted her..every man who knows her, well lets just say they "know better". Kagome Higurashi has a reputation. No people shes not a slut. No she's not stuck up. Lets just say shes One Tough Cookie. She doesn't take shit from anyone and she also has a bit of a temper.

"Well you should be used to it Kags. This happens ALL the time" Sango replied. Sango, is Kagome's best friend. She's 24 and the only one who can put up with Kagome. She keeps Kagome's temper in check, most of the time. Sango is a very gorgeous girl. She has long brown hair, she normally keeps up in a high pony tail, big brown eyes that's always accompanied by magenta eye shadow. She's the athletic type, into all sports, so her body is well kept and very fit. She also gets a lot of attention from the oppisit sex, but unlike Kagome, she likes to go on dates every now and then. She let lose and took a break, while Kagome was all business.

"It gets old. I can't help but lose my patients with all the douche bags that try and approach me" Kagome said with a huff. It was true. The reason for the way Kagome was with guys, is because of all the jerks who approach her were normally all after one thing and had only one thing in mind when they see her. Sex. Yes guys were such horn dogs.  
Was it so hard for a guy to see her and just want to get to know her on a emotional level. I suppose so because when they see her, they just try to bone her. So she simply stopped giving chances. She wasn't trying to be another notch on some mans belt. Fuck that. Kagome Higurashi was a well accomplished young women.

You see Kagome and Sango are co-owners of Ara La Bell, a well known make-up company, which was founded when Kagome was 20 and Sango was name thought came from the name Arabella, which means Beauty and Wisdom. They created their own top of the line make-up brushes, concealers, foundations, eye shadows, lip-stains, eye liners, ect.  
Yes, they are naturally beautiful but they want every women to feel beautiful, amazing, and sexy. Any women can easily get the transformation and confidence they wanted through the art of make-up.

Kagome and Sango had decided to go to the park today, seeing as how it was such a beautiful day out. This was not a pleasure trip, nope, it was business. They need to brainstorm ideas for their new summer make-up line. The scenery was to help with ideas. Nature was full of beauty and color. They wanted to incorporate mother natures natural colors into their new line. Grass Greens and Sun set oranges. Glowing colors. They were on a roll until a man who you would think to be a bit to feminine with how much he seemed to groom himself, interrupted them and decided to approach Kagome.

If only he had known, Kagome Higurashi, isnt the type of girl you approach.

**AN:_Please leave a review telling me what you think of this short introduction. If you think I should contiue and update. If not Ill simply delete it. This was a sudden plot idea._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullshxt!**

**Chapter 2**

"So when do you think I'll be receiving a call from you?" A young, very exposed women asked. She had a hopeful look in her dull brown eyes. They all gave him hopeful looks, and as always, the hopeful looks would turn into disappointment. Why you ask? Well because of the big successful business man who stood before the young women. He had no interest in calling her, and if he did, it would be for one thing and one thing only, and it would onnly happen once before he's on to the next girl throwing themselves at him. Women were never a challenge for Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Soon." Was the only reply the man gave her before turning out of the coffee shop with his coffee in hand and leaving.  
He walked with confidance. Inuyasha Takahashi is what every women would call a God. He's smart, very sexy, and rich. He had long sliver hair, which wasnt unsual concidering he's half youkai. His hair was accompanied by two VERY cute triangular dog ears on the top of his head. He has golden amber eyes that women just die for. He is also perfectly well built and his face always had a smirk on it that made women go ga-ga over. Women litterally throw themselves at him. Inuyasha of course knew better, women want two main things from him, amazing sex that he provides and his money. Women were nothing but gold diggers to him, even if they had money of their own, it still wasn't as much as he has. He only gets them for one thing, one night of sex. He was a man so of course he had his needs. Inuyasha is a big time business man. VP of his fathers investment company. He took his job seriously, but he still likes to live his life. He knew how to let lose. He was laid back. That's what all his friends loved him for. He wasnt some up-tight business man who only cared about working. Nope, he liked to relax.

*buuuzzz*  
His phone started vibrating in his pocket as he walked down the street and into the park. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed it was a call from his father. "Hello" He answered as he entered the park. It was a beautiful day out, so on his much needed coffee break he decided to enjoy it at the park.

"Inuyasha, where are you? Your supposed to be at the office" His fathers deep voice came from the phone. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, knowing that his father couldn't see what he was doing anyway. His father is a great man. Well known. He made sure to provide well for his family. He was kind to all and very well respected.

"I just left the office real quick dad, I needed a coffee break and the coffee in the building tastes like shit" Inuyash said.  
His father only chuckled a little. It was the intern Kikyo's fault, why the coffee wasn't up to its usual standards. That women didn't even know how to turn on a coffee maker until she got to the building. 'why did I hire her again? oh yeah she's not bad to look at and she wasn't that bad in bed' Inuyasha thought to himself with a smirk on his face. "Okay son well I'm leaving the office early today to surprise your mother. I'll talk to you tomorrow" and with that he hung up. Inuyasha was glad his dad decided to leave the office early. He has been working a lot lately and he knew his mom would be very happy to see him home early for once.

After walking until he reached the middle of the park, Inuyasha sat on a bench right in front of the duck pond. 'Why not relax a little before I go back to the dull office' he thought. It was a beautiful day after all and besides there were a lot of hot young women on the afternoon jog in the park. Yup, he had the perfect seat. He's hot, young, rich and VERY wanted. Life was good to Inuyasha Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bullshxt**

**Chapter 3**

Sango had left the park not more than 10 minutes ago. She got a call, from who? Kagome had no clue but she left. Now Kagome sat alone with her coffee in hand as she read some of the ideas that that her and Sango had come up with and added it into their hand held. 'these are pretty good. Ill send it to the office right now' She thought.

She got up, done with her coffee. Not paying attention, she was still reading the notes her and Sango had come up with, she started walking to the trash bin, which was on the other side of the duck pond. 'Maybe I should go to the lab today to try these out' She thought. So lost in thoughts of work she wasn't paying much attention to the world around her. She certainly didn't see the man on his phone not paying attention as well and walking straight into her. The coffee left in her cup spilled out on to the person and she dropped her hand held.

"Shit"

"What the fuck!"

Kagome picked up her hand held, muttered an apology and started to walk off. She hadn't noticed she spilled her coffee. She forgot she had it in her hands, being so wrapped up in her own thoughts of work. Then she was pulled out of her thoughts and eyes away from her hand held when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked at the hand on her wrist first, her eyes traveling upwards until it met a face. "Excuse me?" she said, not really knowing why someone had grabbed her.

"Your just going to walk off after dumping your coffee on me?" Kaogme blinked. 'I had coffee?' she thought. Her head was tilted slightly indicating she didnt really know what was going on.  
The man, yes its a man, looked at her, a scowl on his face. 'Amber eyes, that's cool'

"Are you retarded or something?"

"Who the hell are you calling retarded? Obviously it takes two, to not pay attention and bump into each other, otherwise if you had seen me, you would have moved to avoide the collision all together!"Kagome yelled causing yet another seen today.  
Not caring she continued going off on the man "Who the fuck do you think you are anyway, grabbing me like that? If I want to walk away, I can!"

"Inuyasha Takahashi" The man replied with a smirk, thinking that as soon as she heard his name, she would know who he was,  
shut up, and back down.

"Who gives a fuck!" Kagome yelled and stormed off. Inuyasha was left speechless. No women had ever talked to him like that,  
no women could ever stay conscious after seeing him, no women has EVER walked away from Inuyasha Takahashi. 'What the hell?'  
he thought. Inuyasha then decided he'd never see her again, and continued on his walk back to his office. Forget the unimportant.

Kagome made it back to her office. She wanted to give her notes to the lab to see what they could come up with. When she got into the building she handed her hand help to her secretary, telling her to print the recent notes in the folder entitled "Natures Beauty" and send the folder down to the lab. With that said and done she went to her own office, she needed to make a few calls to some potential investors, to set up some meetings, lunches and such. All business, all the time was what Kagome Higurashi was. First on her list, Onigumo Real Estate.

Now why would a Real Estate Company want to invest in to the cosmetic industry? Simple, it is a very fast gorwing industry.  
More than half the world consisted of women, women who want to feel and be beautiful. Women put a lot of their money into make-up, getting their hair, nails and toes done, hell women spend fortunes on plastic surgery. MEN also spend thousands on plastic surgery. Cosmetics fell into the fashion and business world growing with them as fast if not faster.

Riiing, Riiing,

"Onigumo Realestate, Naraku Onigumo speaking"

"Hello Mr. Onigumo, I am Kagome Higurashi from Ara La Bell Cosmetics. I was hoping we could set up a meeting, soon, maybe tomorrow if possible, around noon to discuss you becoming a possible future investor." Kagome said politely and in a very business manner.

"Yes I can make it. Where at?" This mans voice was deep, it had a certain darkness to it. Kagome didn't care though, he was going to invest in her company, money is money, no matter if a person sounded a little creepy.

"Shikon No Tama Resturant, there will also be a few other companies there to discuss a part in investing as well"

"Alright, Goodbye Ms. Higurashi" Naraku said and hung up. kagome thought it to be a little rude but, she'd keep nice for the future of her company. Ara La Bell was like Kagome's baby. She put a lot of hard work and sweat into it. She nourished it to help it grow into the huge successful company that it was today. 'On to the next Investor"

Riiing, Riiin-

"Hello, Takahashi Corp. Kikyo speaking, how may I help you?" A women's voice came.

"Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi CEO of Ara La Bell Cosmetics, I am calling to speak to Tashio Takahashi"

"I'm sorry but has left the office already, if the matter is important I can patch you into his Vice presidents line." Kikyo said. Kagome said that would be fine. Not long after a gruff voice answered.

"Ms. Higurashi, this is VP Takahashi speaking, what can I do you for? Kagome looked at the phone 'he cant do me for shit, ugh men' she thought

"A meeting is scheduled at Shikon No Tama Resutrant at noon for the possible investors of Ara La Bell, I was wondering if Mr. Tashio can make it? Or someone can come in his place as representation for Takahashi Corp?"

"Yes I'll be there personally. Good Day Ms Higurashi"

"Good Day Mr Takahashi" Kagome replied and the phone line went dead. 'A couple more companies left and then I'll head home and get to work on the designs for the new line' Kagome thought. No she didnt go home to relax after a long days work. She went home to work some more. 'Ill have to prep for tomorrow anyway, I need to impress these possible investors. Ara La Bell will expand to the States with the money from these investors.'


	4. Chapter 4

Bullshxt

**Chapter 4**

(**Kagome's POV**)

I woke up thinking, 'wow today is going to be a great day!' I got out of my comfy bed to take a shower. Last night I had already picked out what I am going to wear for today. I of course had to look my best. Why? Don't you remember, today I have a meeting with four companies looking to invest their money into a profitable company. Sango is busy at the lab today and will be meeting me at the restaurant at noon.

I got out the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body. I brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair straight and walked back into my room where my clothes for today laid neatly on my bed. Today I was wearing a black pencil skirt that fit my bottom half perfectly showing my curves. I work a fitted white button up top that hugged my body in a sexy manner. The top was accompanied by a small fitted black blazer. I looked classy and sexy but not like a bimbo. I had to dress to impress. I put on my black heals and went over to my vanity to brush out any imperfections in my hair. I only wore a thin layer of mascara. I grabbed my purse and left to the restaurant. Its 11:20 by the way, but I had to get there early to make sure our table was set up to my liking.

When I got to the resturant I gave my name and they led me to the private room I had reserved. When I got there it was beautifully decorated and I approved. The table was long. It had to be. I looked at my watch and it was time. Soon the guests would arrive.

Sango was first. and she took a seat at the other end of the table across from me. "Hey Kags, wow you look gorgeous! I'm sure well get these men to invest with no problem." Sango said with a smile. She wore something similar to what Kagome was wearing.  
She had on a beige skirt and a white fitted woman's button up.

Kagome smiled at her best friend/business partner. "Thanks, love. You look beautiful!" They both giggled. Kagome could always count on Sango and vice versa.

Soon one by one each companies Representatives started to arrive and right on time. First to walk in and take their seat was a man who was very pale, long black hair, very straight and pointed bone structure, and red eyes. He wore and all black business suit. Naraku Onigumo. A very strict man. He aimed high and never set boundaries, and by being so it got him to wear he was today.

Next to come in was a man who you can easily describe as tall, light complexioned and handsome. Dark brown hair just long enough to be put into a small rat tail hairdo, he has dark almost black eyes with a purple hue to them. He carried with mischievous smile on his face.  
He wore black slacks, a white button up and a black business jacket. Miroku Hoshi. His father was the founder and CEO of Hoshi Enterprises, which created all types of technology such as camera's, computer programs, ect. They do a lot of work with the government, supplying the gadgets they needed to run the country sufficiently.

Another man walked in. Now he was tall, tanned, well built. Long brown hair thrown into a high pony tail, ocean blue eyes.  
He's a wolf demon. Ultra white pointy fangs and point elf like ears. Full wolf demon. He work an all beige suit with a white shirt. He had a cocky swag to him. Big bright smile. Not a car in the world attitude. Koga Wolf, his father founded WOLF,  
a record company. Very accomplished company. Biggest lable in Japan.

Last but not least the representative from Takahashit Corp. He was a demon well, half demon. Long white hair, golden amber-eyes,  
tan- 'wait that's the jerk I bumped into at the park yesterday!' my mind screamed. What he wore was more business casual than the others. Although he wore black slacks and a black business jacket, he wore a plain white t-shirt underneath. ugh. Awe look he has puppy ears! -er thats *cough*cough*. Inuyasha Takahashi Vice President of Marketing at Takahashi Corp. His fother is the CEO.

This is going to be a great meeting. Do you sense the sarcasm in my voice? Cause, its there. I stood up to shake hands with the men as did Sango. As I shook Mr. Takahashi's hand he gave me that stupid, 'im a cocky self centred jerk who recognizes you' smirk. I wish I could slap that smirk right off his face, but I need his companies investment so i'll play nice. "Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi, this-" I point to Sango "-is my business partner and co-creator of Ara La Bell, Sango Takashi." I haven't looked at Inuyasha once since he walked in. Ugh his stupid smirking face...douche bag. "we all know why were here-" yeah, of course I get cut off.

"Ms. Higurashi, I have already looked over the information you have sent me. I would like to say that WOLF would love to invest in your company. I believe our line of work goes hand in hand. Our artist could get a lot of publicity by getting made over by your comanpy. Im sure our artist could aquire an edgy look. Our profits would incres double." Koga said to me.

I look to Sango, my mouth a gap and then looked back at Koga. One of my eye brows were raised."So..why didn't you tell me this when I talked to you yesterday?" I've known Koga for years now. He shrugged and said "and pass up the chance to see you gorgeous?"  
...and I thing I feel my eye brow twitching.

Sango then passes out binders to each man "In these binders are the statistics of future profit for your company. As you see this binders were specifically made and label for your specific company. No other investor will know your information. As you know the cosmetic department is very versatile, and growing rapidly. Think about it, women are very insecure, every women has flaws. The determination of a women to cover their flaws are at a rapid growing rate. Every teen girl, young woman, and elder women want to feel beautiful. Women in the business industry, music industry, women in GENERAL." Sango stated and each companies representative looked through there binder, nodding in agreement. You go Sango. Note to self, take Sango out shopping on me.

"One thing," Of course HE had to say something. I dont even know him but I can tell by the way he looks, the type of guy he is.


End file.
